Kagome with more backbone!
by Mischievous Murderer
Summary: As the title sugests this is myversion of events. And my version gives kagome more skill and more will.


Don't own it...

I ducked under the slice, only to slip on some bones. I evaded him until I heard Keade yell at me to say anything. Suddenly it came to me. 'Sit Boy' I yelled. He flat faced straight into the ground. I looked at him, and in the complete silence from the villagers, I burst out laughing. I started holding my stomach and trying not to collapse. I heard a grumble and then a shout of 'Wench!' to which I responded with another 'sit'.

POV change

* * *

"Kagome, please quit struggling" Kagome took a deep breath and stopped to look out the villagers. 

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, "I didn't mean to bring harm to your village." Keade laughed quietly and rubbed more salve into her wound.

"Well I'd rather you come here than be killed in the forest." Keade answered to which Kagome snorted.

"Gee, Keade that's nice of you!" Kagome turned her head again, this time to look at the back of Inuyasha who was pouting in the corner. "What are you still doing here anyway?" Inuyasha turned to look at her and dead panned, "Give me the jewel." Then he turned back and began to stare at the wall. Kagome muttered something under her breathe that sounded suspiciously like asshole but Keade didn't seem to hear it.

Kagome fingered the Jewel around her neck. 'I fall through a well, get attacked by a demon, saved by a half demon, get attacked by said half demon, get a jewel ripped out of my side, am told I'm supposed to protect it, and now I'm being worshiped.' Kagome looked over at the three praying men and smiled at them, wishing them blessings liked she'd learned to do at the shrine.

After receiving pears and other offerings from the villagers Kagome decided to see where Inuyasha had run of to. She ended up throwing a pear at his head and hoping it would make contact. Unfortunately, the jackass caught it. He looked at it strangely then looked at her like she was an alien creature. Kagome smiled mock-innocently and asked if he would like to come down.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence at the base of the tree Kagome growled. "I'm not her ya know." Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look. "I'm not Kikyo, I never will be her. I don't want to be her." She looked at him. "I'm going to find a way home, and when I do, I'm not going to need the jewel anymore." She looked back at the pear when she saw the hope in his eyes. "You can have it, If you tell me why you want it."

He stood up and growled, "Why would I tell you, when I could just take it from you?" He lunged toward her, to which she replied with a muttered sit. She then went back to eating her pear.

POV change

* * *

I stood, exhausted from tossing and turning all night. Even though it was morning I was restless so I decided to go for a walk. I exited the hut and "borrowed" a dagger from one of the passing villagers. Soon enough I had left the village and was headed straight for the Bone-Eaters well. Although it was daylight, it was still dark in the forest. Inuyasha's forest, I snorted. If being trapped to a tree for fifty years gains you a forest, I wondered If he could have had the God tree named after him in a couple more years. 

I didn't notice any one was behind me until their was a hand over my mouth. I bit the hand as hard as I could then I pulled away and ran, shouting for Inuyasha. When I was grabbed again I elbowed him and yanked the dagger out of my pocket. pushing in his stomach and calling out Inuyasha's name again before I was knocked out.

Woke up to the feeling hand under my skirt. "Mmmmmm... Jak stop it!" I opened my eyes expecting to see his onyx ones, when I heard laughter.

"Oh, Boss, She's got a boyfriend." The fat man was the one lifting up my skirt! I slapped his hands and screamed "Hentai!" at the top of my lungs. When I breathed in after the shout I gagged from the stench. The boss wasn't human, or at least not a living human.

Unfortunately, while I was thinking, I wasn't moving. The boss was standing over me now and slashing down with his sword. Fortunately, being dead must have fucked with his motor skills, because he missed by a lot. Cleaving in two one of his henchmen instead.

The henchmen began to run around like chickens with their heads cut off. While I kept out of the fat ones reach, I looked around for an escape. Luck still wasn't on my side though, because the fat one had had collapsed a beam in the room blocking off the only exit. I grabbed one of the mercenaries and yelled at him to try to move the rubble. The man looked at me like I was crazy and then preceded to run around in circles. I grabbed a sword from one of the bodies and prepared to defend myself, with the little I knew about self-defense. He swiped at me and I blocked him the best I could, having to hold onto the blade itself to push him away. I backed away just as InuYasha jumped in front of me.

"Is the jewel okay?" He asked with his back to me. I glared daggers at his back, wanting desperately to sit him.

"Yea, but as soon as you kill him, I'm going to kill you!" I ground out. His only response was a 'Feh'. He reached his hand into the things flesh and yanked out a corpse crow. The Crow look around and dove for the floor where the jewel had fallen off my neck, he the flew out the window. Inuyasha looked at me and yelled, "You said the Jewel was okay!" I scoffed at him.

"If I had told you I lost it you would have let that thing kill me! Besides, you didn't ask _where _it was." Inuyasha grumbled and ran out the window after the crow. I stole the sheath from one of the corpses, buckled it around my waist, and ran after them.

POV change

* * *

The crow picked up a child, and Inuyasha tried to swipe at it even with the child in the crow's claws. The bird tried to escape over the river when Inuyasha finally slashed the bird to pieces. He ignored the child who fell into the water of the river while he searched for the jewel. Kagome growled though her newly acquired sheath to the ground and jumped into the water then swam right out to the toddler. She gave the child to his mother and noticed the crow foot hanging onto her skirt. She grabbed it and nearly jumped when she Inuyasha grabbed her by the throat. "The crow has reformed and is flying away with the jewel... and you're saving a pathetic child!" He growled at her. Kagome kneed him in the stomach and he dropped her. 'Reforming?' she thought and looked at the talon she was holding. 

She turned to the nearest villager and grabbed his bow and arrow. Promising to give the bow back she lashed the crows foot to the arrow, and let her fly. Kagome gulped when she saw a shower of light fall along with the bird. 'That can not be good...'

She rode on Inuyasha's back, and directed him to where the jewel was coming from. He dropped her when she said they were there. She wiped the dirt of her but and began to look around, her hand at the new sword on her hip. When the crow attacked her she sliced It's head off and reached beside the corpse to pick up... a fragment of the jewel.

Inuyasha took one look at it and yelled "You BITCH!" Kagome sighed and just told him to _SIT_ down.

* * *

M So what do you think? It's actually all her fault (points at Anger) 

Anger; 's not my fault... You let me listen to Saliva before bed...

M So please tell me what you think and whom Kag should end up with. (Kouga Inuyasha aand Sess all wave hopefully, well Sess glares hopefully...)

M don't worry about the whole Jak thing.. I don't know if it's going to be anything yet, I just didn't want Kag to be a naive virgin. (Shrugs)


End file.
